Yagathian Planets
Yagathian planets, these planets were described on the Eshermek Tablets and then written down in the Tome of Celestial Bodies written by an unknown scholar known as the Blue Scribe. His detailed description of the Yagathian Empire impressed many poets, writers, and historians throughout the world. Yadagoth Yadagoth (iadaːgɒθ),' Yaggothyeh', Living World of Yadagoth, the sentient Yagathian home planet. This world was said to have been located in an unknown galaxy and orbiting a yellow star. Yadagoth according was mentioned throughout history as a huge sphere of light that was brighter than the Sun. Eshermekite Records "The world and god of all Yagathians covered by ancient sand-covered hills and fens of mossy blue trees... A cube of clear stone called the Watching Tower stands tall and, surrounded by clouds of freezing mist. Yadagoth was said to have been located in by a red star... Yadagoth according to the Yagathians, it was a world of pure power and perfection in its own right...The City of Splendor stands out from the horizons of skies of blue..." Surface of Yadagoth Theories about the surface of the Yagathian home planet it was thought to have been covered in a primordial pool of slime and also it was filled with strange and deadly species of animals to thrive in a hostile environment. Also, the composition of Yadagoth was rocky and also had organic qualities to the landscape. This was found to be plausible since the world was one huge living being inhabited by the Yagathians. There was also the interpretations of the monolithic cube as being some kind of a teleportation device built by the Ancient Yagathians to be able to travel worlds in an instant. Yadagoth as a God Yadagoth according to the Yagathians was a huge being able to make decisions about how the Yagathians live on its surface and also how to govern the Yagathian Empire. His influence of power was recorded on the walls of Boundless City. Jithrelyeh Jithrelyeh (ʤɪθreljæ), a world in the Yagathian Empire and the planet of the Spawners or Jithrels. Eshermek Tablets "Jithrelyeh was a great world of rising hills and cities far as the eye can see...Until the Spawners overran the great Amber Cities and engulfed the soil of the planet and also corrupted the inhabitants of the fortified settlements with terrible filth and plague..." Eshermek Tablets Tome of Celestial Bodies "a ruined world of rugged cliffs and twisted rock formations. A phantasmal monolith sits here, visible only by its shadow. The denizens were fungus beings called the Spawners who were in existence before the Yagathian colonists arrived. Moreover, the Spawners were hostile and enslaved many races and in return were relentlessly killed off by the inadequate race." Desolation of Wekhutaryeh The Dead Jewel, World of Pain, The Untamable Sphere, Mouth of Insanity, World of a Thousand Hills, an ancient planet mentioned in the Tome of Celestial Bodies and part of the Yagathian Empire. "Wretched world of ever writhing forests and mordant seas beneath a sky of dim stars...The unyielding landscape of barbed trees and tall carnivorous grasses with eyes on the end of every blade, the dried blood of their prey spattered across the ground...Mounds of damp soil and foul-smelling fluids are strewn across the desolate fields of sorrow...The days are longer than any planet...A menacing sun looms over the entire planet and then goes down as the dreadful subterranean beasts emerge from the soil to hunt for hapless prey by throwing large boulders and rocks...They would also carved idols of their god Xlaheqeleth they worship with delirious zeal..." Living Hells of R'rdhyeh R'rdhyeh, The Planet of Rancid Flesh, Fortress of the Damned, a former planet in the Yagathian Empire. "Ancient and unforgiving world of eroded hills and many oceans of decayed flesh and blood...The once banished Yagathian priest named Kthuggur once ruled the whole landscape with his darkest creations and incantations... Vile creatures of many kinds and forests of twitching tentacles with poisonous spikes...The abandoned cities and fortresses on the central plateau are dwelling places of the ghosts and demons who were destroyed in battle...A sense of despondency surrounds the entire planet and the echoes of agony can be heard in the distance..." Portal World of Itultar Itultar, Tainted World, The Eye of Eternal Hatred, a planet was under the Yagathian Empire. "The churning pools of visceral lakes and rivers cover the surface. The massive world of deep craters, gloomy gorges, and burning wastelands lay beneath a sky of unending storms...Ethereal clouds can be seen in the expanse as well as a thick haze covers the entire surface...During the long cold nights, the surface is once again active with demonic entities that meander the abandoned ruins and ancient dried canals... Feasting on anything they catch with their keen eyes and lanky arms...Like the other planets settled by Great Race, the surface was previously a site covered by magnificent cities and palaces of a thriving and proud people...Deep within the infernal depths of the many caves sits a long-forgotten obsidian being who was trapped by time...Blistering and blustery winds swept through the arid hills and jagged crevices...Not a living thing dwells on this place of desolation, nor a simple plant could be found..." Eternal Jungles of Addbielyeh Addbielyeh, a planet near that was said to be located by Jupiter and also the home planet to the Logua. Little is known about Addbielyeh and also it is mentioned in the Eshermekite Tablets. "The foul stench of decay fills the air of Addbielyeh as the Logua strangles their prey before devouring it...Addbielyeh the abominable place of chaos and primal fear that sweeps the choking planet of its life force... " Eternal Forests of Angnathyatar Angnathyatar, World of Thunder Serpents, a planet that was under the Yagathian Empire. The realm of the Dragons of Angnathyatar and also the Rhagoric Beasts. "The world of unnatural vegetation from the other reaches of the Universe strangling vines and a moldy odor of death fills the air...In the plains and ravines, the echoes of the night howl an eternal chorus of death. The trumpets of war between the Yagathians and Thunder Dragons who clashed for the conquest of the planet can still be seen throughout the entire world...Ruins of many great cities are scattered and skulls decorate the land...In the deep and treacherous ocean lays long-forgotten gateway to the other planets..." Gate World of Sii'byusa Gates of Sii'byusa, World of Green Fires, a planet that was under the control of the Yagathian Empire. "Across the Known Universe and circling a reddish star is a steaming and humid world of thick forests and seas of viscous liquid lit by an eerie shining spherical object... The neglected city overlooks the distant inhabited by the wild amorphous creatures known as the Children of Dgorthahth...In the lower barbed grasses, the Great Dgorthahth dwells in the hive of which it exists...The spider-beasts and other creatures inhabit the countless jungles and forests of the fertile world...Once the Great Race tried to subdue that was already chaotic and failed miserably...Long forgotten roads are now overgrown with vines and dire plants...Temples lay in ruins across the wilderness and thousands of undisturbed tombs, monuments and statues of the Great Race can still be explored by the most daring..." Shifting Star of D'lyeh D'lyeh, Shifting Star, a mythical planet that was the original home to the Yagathians and also located near the Shifting Star. Its exact location is unknown and mentioned in the following: "Laying dormant in space the Shifting Star as the Great Race once called home...Now savage beasts lurk through the planet scouring for prey to hunt down...The ruins scattered throughout the planet covered in filth and foul-smelling cesspools made by the savages..." The Shifting Star D'lyeh was called the Shifting Star by the Eshermekite astrologers who thought it was moving in a pattern that resembles a shifting motion. Sorrowful World of U'lryeh U'lryeh, Resting Place of the Universe, a legendary planet that was under the Yagathian Empire. "The unbearable landscape filled with oceans of sand and mountains of pestilence and illnesses...Traces of the once-proud cities now collapse into the parched dirt below...Deformed and cruel things called abyss fiends came out of the many caverns and ravines to hunt down anything that wanders into their hunting grounds...Long forgotten idols are spread throughout the unforgivable surface of the planet..." Category:Planets Category:Yagathian planets Category:Yagathian locations Category:Locations in Yagathian mythology